


Old Man Ravine and the Problem Children

by TootyFruityBooty (3at_my_4ss)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Action, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Explicit Language, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Maybe Dancing and Singing, Mentions of Valentino - Freeform, Mentions of canon events, No Idea What To Tag This With
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/TootyFruityBooty
Summary: Hell’s main city’s a shitty place to live, but not all of it is a complete lost cause. The outskirts of the city are the only peaceful place in Hell protected by a sinner that calls himself Old Man Ravine, but for how long can he maintain that?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this, I was going to keep this to myself and oogle at how precious these kids are... and then the music video popped in my YouTube notifications.
> 
> This kind of bounces off of the Old Man Ravine one shot I wrote a while back so some people may seem familiar and some might not.
> 
> I'm going to say this beforehand; Thank you, so much, for clicking and reading this. I'm very self-conscious when I post things like OC stories due to how certain people on the internet may react to it. Please judge me kindly TTwTT

“I don’t give a shit 'bout what other sinners say 'bout da main city of dis fuck hole; it’s a concrete cum stain full-a wasted condoms. The fuckers that inhabit that metropolis are da reason I roasted it like I jus' did. Den again, dis is Hell, no one’s descent in the slightest… well, the adults ain’t. You can believe me or doubt me, but chil'ren get sent here too. Hell, teens go to Hell when they die as well. I’m proof of dat; yall are proof of dat.” A young sinner snarled. Another nods his tail in agreement, “Majority of the souls in Hell live in the heart of the city with all the slut hotels and drug vending machines. The outskirts don’t have any of that, just a small house with the kids and teens who managed to survive long enough to get here.”

It’s then an older sinner walks out the doorway of the house across the way from the children, leaning against it. His bangs cover his eyes and his skin doesn’t have any pigmentation to it. He’s not as tall as most adult sinners, but he’s not a total midget either. His hair is a pinkish-red complexion, the back cut very short. The designs on his body remind demons of a river, two streams coming from under his bangs and down his cheeks. The ends of his bangs stop just below his eyes, stubble around his mouth and on his chin. The sinner has a woman’s cigarette holder between his lips.

The black jacket and magenta shirt underneath it are cropped, leather straps attaching the shirt to the tight black pants on his legs. The heeled boots he’s wearing look connected to his pants, spiked magenta bands wrapped around his upper arm and just beneath his knees.

The older sinner watches the teens and children talk about the main city of Hell as his cigarette burns, not taking a single puff. One of the children walked inside the house, “We were playing basketball, but then Drako started to talk about the main city.”

“Spinel, Baila, and Paris get to go all the time.” the child sinner huffed, “Why can’t the kids go sometimes? How come we have to stay behind?”

“Because,” the older sinner spoke with the cigarette holder between his lips, “it’s safer here. The young adults have a tiny grasp of their powers so they can protect themselves. All you know how to do is fly, Drako.”

“But Old Man Ravine,” the dragon-like boy whined, grunting softly when one of the teens hit the back of his head.

“Stop whinnin’; if OMR says you too young den you are.”

“But it’s not fair, Spinel!” Drako crossed his arms as he averts his gaze. The cigarette holder moved up as Ravine was about to speak, but he quickly went back into the house. He comes back to the doorway while calming a baby, “I know it isn’t fair, but there are pedophiles and child murderers in the main city. I don’t want any of you getting hurt.”

Spinel puts his hands in his dark gray hoodie pocket, “What if we did a family trip. You think Ol’ Reliable can handle all seven of us?”

Ravine thinks for a moment, “You and Paris will have to sit in the trunk if I take you all with me.” He sighs, “Alright. We can all go in a few minutes.”

Drako grinned then hurried inside the house, “I’m going to go tell Penelope!”

Paris turns his eyeless head towards Baila, who had distanced herself from everyone else. Her attention is on her phone, her monocle showing that she’s scrolling through something.

He walks towards her as his tail comes forward, “You’re coming too, right Baila?”

She slowly blinked as she looked up at Paris, doing the same thing as she looks back at her phone.

“I guess,” she mumbled softly, going back to scrolling down. Spinel smirked, “Don’t worry ‘bout her, Paris. She’s more caught up in what’s trendin’ than what we’re doin’.”

Baila stilled her movements then glared at the skeleton sinner, who stuck out his fiery red tongue in response.

~

Penelope nervously grips the back of Drako’s shirt after getting out the backseat of the truck, Drako’s eyes looking at any and everything. He looks at Spinel and Paris as they hopped out the trunk, “I thought you guys said this place was a shitshow.”

“You ain’t see nothin’ yet,” Spinel mused as he shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets, Ravine and Baila walking around the old truck. The infant the older demon’s holding makes noise as he talks, “Drako and Penelope, you’re to stay with the young adults while you’re here. Listen to what they tell you and stay out of trouble.”

Paris squats in front of Penelope, “I know you’re nervous, but everything’ll be fine. You can hold my hand the entire time.”

Spinel smirks, “No flyin’ Drako.”

The child sinner froze in the air as he heard the teen, crossing his arms as he landed on the ground. Baila starts to walk as Ravine spoke, “If I finish shopping before you all make it back to the truck then I’ll wait for you. Please keep Drako out of trouble.”

“Will do,” Spinel mused as he saluted, Ravine watching as the kids walked away.

~

Baila thumbs quickly tap on her phone screen as the group of five made their way down the streets of the city. The only thing she’s wearing is a gray hoodie dress that stops just above her knees, her long magenta hair tied back in a high ponytail. Her skin is a light bubblegum complexion, her eye hidden behind her monocle.

“Never seen so many sinners in one place before,” Spinel mused before pointing at the television shop, the others looking to where his index finger faced. Paris puts his free hand on his hip, “I wonder what they’re all watching.”

“… Probably this,” Baila said as she watched the video on her phone, groaning angrily as she got surrounded. Paris picks Penelope up so she could see, “Is that Charlie, the princess of Hell?”

Spinel, “The fuck is she singin’ ‘bout? Happy Hotel?”

Drako grins, “Sounds like fun! We should check it out!”

Baila rolls her eye, “As if. Who knows what kind of place that hotel actually is.”

“Princess Charlie seems friendly,” Penelope says softly, her head resting on Paris’s shoulder. Spinel smirks, “She’s puttin’ her heart an’ soul in dis song. The demons are about to throw all kinds of shade her way.”

Baila huffed as she put her phone in her pocket, “What the adult souls do down here shouldn’t be any of our business anyway. I’m heading back to the truck.”

~

Ravine hummed softly as he walked down the aisle of the grocery store, passing by two demons that were fighting over a brand of cereal.

“Winnie, I think you’re almost out of food.” He looks at the baby as she laughed at the fighting demons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name pronunciation for two characters!
> 
> Drako (Drake-o)  
> Spinel (Spine-el)

Drako dribbles the basketball between his legs before spinning around Spinel then shooting for a point, grunting when the ball hits the front of the rusted rim. Penelope’s reading a book with Paris on his phone and Baila’s sitting on the porch, distancing herself from the others. Winnie’s inside the house taking a nap, Old Man Ravine working on Ol’ Reliable.

“Ah-ha,” Spinel chimed as he made the basket from the three-point range, Drako letting out a frustrated noise.

“One more round! We’re even now!”

“True, true. A’ight,” the older bends his knees a little, “one more round.”

Ravine sighed softly as he watched the two young souls start up another game, turning back to his truck’s engine. He reaches for a wrench, but stops as he hears footsteps. He turns his attention towards the road a few inches to his right, his eyes slowly widening as he felt rage rise within him. Walking towards him, with a sharp-toothed grin on his face, is a sinner with rose-red skin. His long, blonde hair is held back in a low ponytail, the ends lightly swishing as he walked. His eyes lacked irises, but his metallic pupils look at Ravine with amusement written in his eyes. He has an athletic build, a black ‘x’ on both his shoulders along with black diagonal lines on his forearm.

He’s shirtless, but a gray sash goes from his left shoulder to his right hip, a black scarf around his neck. His pants are baggy and designed like camouflage gear, the color black. His boots are also black.

Baila looks to OMR then blinked twice when she noticed the sinner walking towards him, quickly standing up and walking towards Paris and Penelope. Her sudden movement caused Spinel and Drako to stop their game and look to their right, the younger soul quickly picking up the basketball before they all hurried in the house.

“It’s been a long time, Ravine.”

“What the fuck are you doing here, Ares? How did you find me?”

The taller demon crossed his muscular arms, “I asked around… and I’m here for your help-.” His eyes widened as he got lifted in the air by red water chains, the one around his neck tight.

“Uh oh,” Ares smirked softly, “did I piss you off? Strike a nerve?”

“You’ve got balls of steel coming here and asking me to help you,” Ravine growled as he motioned his hand so the chains would lower themselves. Ares, “So you’ve gained water-related powers? Makes sense since I drowned you.” He frees himself from the chains by flexing, Ravine taking a few steps back as the taller dusted his upper arms off.

“Now,” he blinks as he looks at the shorter, “are we going to talk the nice way or the fucked-up way?”

Baila and Spinel peek their heads out the door to watch what was about to happen, Baila taking off her monocle. She doesn’t need it to see, she only wears it to cover her milky-gold eye.

A breeze picks up as Ravine’s jacket disappears into bubbles, his hair slowly floating upward to reveal his three, icy, blue eyes. Red water pours from all three sockets, Ares cracking the knuckles in his hands before getting in his fighting stance. Ravine tosses the cigarette holder to the side before red water rushes out the ground around him, the ends turning sharp before they charge towards Ares. The taller soul dodges the water tentacles by jumping up or moving left and right, punching through one then charging at the shorter.

“I’m trying to get a little more clout,” Ares says as he went for a punch, Ravine dodging with ease. He tries for a right hook, “I’ve built up a lot of rep on my own, but there are still some motherfuckers that don’t shit their pants at the sight of me! I want you to help me put some fear on my name,” he says as the two danced around. Baila’s eye slowly widened as she watched Ravine’s movements. The way he spun back and leaned out the way of an attack reminded her of when she was alive, inspiration slowly sparkling in her orb.

“The fuck I am,” Ravine spat as he squatted down into a leg sweeper, Ares backflipping instead of falling. The taller sinner smirked softly, “Oh come on! We were partners when we were alive! Do your good-ol’-pal a solid!”

“I trusted you,” the shorter shouts, “I told you about the thing that pained me the most! I told you the only thing I wanted, and you used my emotions to lower my guard! You pushed me in that fucking river knowing damn well I couldn’t swim!”

“That explains the sexy mom body,” Ares mused before his eyes widened. OMR’s fist is raised in the air causing water to rush from between Ares’s boots and launch him in the air as if he got an uppercut. The shorter soul lets out a long breath as he lowered his fist, slowly walking towards the taller as he sat up and rubbed his chin.

“Let me make one thing very fucking clear,” Ravine spat before stepping on Ares’s chest, “I am never. Ever. Working with you again and if you show your shitty, pathetic, treacherous face to me for a second time, Hell will seem like a heavenly vacation.”

The taller smirked with a soft chuckle as the shorter moves his boot and walked away, his cropped jacket returning as his hair fell and the tears stopped.

“Alright.” Ares stands up, “I’ll let you cool off your head before I come back for a final answer. You better keep that promise about this being a heavenly vacation, Ravine.”

“That was badass,” Drako shouted with a wide grin, “Old Man was like bam! Woosh! Boom!”

Paris walks towards the older demon, “Winnie woke up when the fight star-. What’s wrong?”

“He was holding back,” Ravine said before covering his mouth, “Damn it. What the hell am I going to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... this is day two of this on loop...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulfeM8JGq7s


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a flashback until you get to "-"

Loona rolled her eyes, “I’m going back to the phone,” she huffed as she stood from her seat, walking out of the meeting room. She plops behind the receptionist’s desk, going back to look at things on her phone.

“Excuse me,” a calm voice says, Loona’s eyes slowly drifting upwards. The demon standing on the other side of the counter has his eyes covered by his wavy bangs, a pinkish-red stubble on his chin and at the corner of his mouth. He’s also holding a baby with light gray skin and blonde curls that cover her eyes, her jumper lavender with light pink paw prints.

“Can I speak to your boss,” the sinner asked. When he talks, his mouth doesn’t move, the woman’s cigarette holder between his lips bounces up and down.

“Yeah,” Loona answered slowly before standing up, “I’ll take you to him, I guess.”

She notices the few muscles the soul had after she walked from behind the counter, his build a bit feminine. She also noticed his thickness, the thickness of a cartoon mother.

“Boss,” Loona shouts as she walks into the meeting room, “We’ve got a fine drink of water that needs to talk to you!”

Blitzo, Millie, and Moxxie watch as the demon entered the room. He puts his free hand on his hip, “Is it true that your establishment specializes in revenge for the damned?”

Blitzo blinks twice before slowly nodding. The sinner, “My name is Ravine and I’d like to hire your services.”

Moxxie raises a curious eyebrow as his boss grinned, “Wonderful! Who is it that you want us to murder for you?!”

Ravine, “A man named Ares. He’s a mercenary that sleeps around and sniffs cocaine when sex isn’t an option… or violence. He’s the reason I’m down here.”

Blitzo claps his hands together, “Excellent! Now, Loona will give you a piece of paper to fill out and we’ll discuss payment after the job is done-!”

“I’m paying now,” Ravine says as he flicks his wrist, large bags of money dropping on the table from a red bubble that floated above it.

“The choice is yours; you can take the money without doing the job or you can do the job and rightfully earn it. I don’t care either way.” With that, Ravine turns and leaves the room as the infant he was holding waved goodbye. Loona, “Damn, sassy and thick. You think we should take the job, boss?”

Moxxie, “I say we accept the money and move on to the next assignment.”

Blitzo, “Awe, I am curious as to why this Ares guy killed him.”

Millie, “I am too.”

~

Ravine walks down the street and towards his truck, stopping. He turns his head to look over his shoulder then continues towards his vehicle, ignoring the sinner that was obviously watching him from behind. He knew he wasn’t checking him out like most damned souls, this one was sizing him up. Or, maybe, he knew Ravine.

-

Moxxie tilts his head as he looks at the nicely sized house in front of him then gazes to his right, looking to the left at the child and teen playing basketball on a rundown court. One of the teen girls has her eye glued to her phone screen, quietly scrolling through something. Another teen is playing with a little girl and the infant that Ravine was holding on the porch connected to the house.

“You’re going to tell me that he’s in Hell, right?” Ravine asked tiredly, startling Moxxie. He recomposes himself, “I’m sorry, but we weren’t able to do this. When we went to the place you put on the paper, Ares wasn’t there. We looked deeper into it and it turns out that he died a few years ago.”

Ravine, “Ares showed up yesterday,” he drops a bag of money in Moxxie’s arms, “Thank you for trying.”

Moxxie makes confused noises as Ravine walked towards the house, letting out a sigh as he turns to walk away. Ravine lets out a sigh as he ran a hand through his bangs, “What the fuck am I going to do. What’s that asshole planning?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now... when I saw cartoon mother, I'm talkin' Dexter's mom. I'm talkin' Miss Bellum even though she wasn't a mom. I'm talkin' Mrs. Incredible. I'm talkin' Mrs. Turner from that episode she wanted to enter the beauty contest. That's what I mean by mom body and there's a reason why Ravine has one. You'll have to wait and see though ᕤ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be a very long story so I'm sorry if things feel like they're moving too fast
> 
> Thank you to the four people who left kudos and the one person who commented, it really means a lot

Ares slowly smirks sinisterly as Ravine glared at him, the children playing on the basketball court behind the shorter sinner. Paris is holding Winnie.

“So,” Ares crosses his arms, “What’s your final decision?”

Ravine clenched his fist then looked behind him, letting out a sigh before turning to look back at the taller.

“No,” he said with venom in his voice, “and if you’re going to attack the kids then you’re going to have to go through me, you sick fuck.”

“I’m not going to attack those brats,” Ares said as he rolled his eyes, grinning wickedly as he leaped in the air then kicked through the house. He walks out the front door as the entire building crumbled before him, Ravine falling on his knees.

Ares walks towards the shorter then passed him, “I’ll give you some more time to think now that you’ve got some motivation.”

“The house,” Drako said airily, Spinel and Baila looking from their destroyed home to their caretaker. Clear tears are dripping from his chin, his attention locked on the remains of his house. He found this place on his fifth day of being in Hell, finally managing to escape the main area of the city. The next day was when he started to take in children; Spinel and the others are the seventh group of kids he’s taken in.

Baila pushes her lips together then walks towards Paris as she dragged Spinel with her, Drako following them curiously.

“Look,” she lets go of Spinel, “I know that I’ve been trying to distance myself from you all since OMR took me in, but I think I have a plan. The good side of the plan is that we’ll have a new, bigger place to live. The bad side is that we’ll more than likely have to move to the core of the city.”

Paris looks to Spinel then they both look to Drako, Penelope, and Winnie.

“A’ight,” Spinel crosses his arms, “what’s your plan?”

Baila smiles warmly then pulled out her phone, “I’m going to call up an old friend and ask him to do me a favor. Paris and Spinel, I’m going to need you two to come with me.”

Paris, “What about Winnie, Drako, and Penelope?”

Baila, “They’re staying here and distracting Old Man Ravine while we’re gone. Drako,” she looks at him, “Can you do that for me?”

The younger thinks for a moment then nodded, Penelope doing the same. She messes with the ends of her dress, “I don’t remember much from when I was alive or from when I died, but I do remember all the things Old Man Ravine’s done for us. I want to help as much as I can.”

Paris smirks softly as he uses his free hand to ruffle the top of Penelope’s dark purple hair, her pigtail swaying with the movement. Spinel puts his hands on his hips, “A’ight, let’s get started y’all.”

~

Paris looks behind him as Baila opens the backdoor to a dance club, following her and Spinel inside. The shorter of the three (Spinel) looks around as they make their way into a dressing room, “Where’d you take us, Baila?”

“A friend of mine from when I was alive opened a dance club down here. He was my producer and created the beats to my music.”

“Producer,” Paris and Spinel asked at the same time, their eyes widening as they watched Baila. She flips her ponytail in the air and then it surrounds her, the hair doing the same motion to reveal Baila in a different outfit. Her top only covers her front, her pants bell-bottoms that hug her in all the right places. Due to her lack of feet, she has no shoes on.

“Come on,” she says as she takes off her monocle, handing it to a jaw-dropped Spinel as the three walked out of the dressing room and into a large room full of dancing sinners. Next to the entrance of the club from the dressing room as a raised stage with a DJ set, a damned soul working the turntables. He has round sunglasses over his eyes, records and CDs floating around his head. His hair is long and held in a low ponytail, his skin the same complexion as Baila’s.

He’s shirtless underneath his sleeveless jackets, his sweatpants baggy with one leg rolled up.

“Baila,” he shouted over the music after noticing her, “It’s been a long while, girl!”

“Snicka,” Baila mused, “We’ll talk more after I put on a show. These two are Spinel and Paris.”

Snicka grinned, “Groovy names, brothas! Break a leg out there, Bai-bai.”

Paris and Spinel looked between the DJ and Baila as she walked in front of the stage, a runway rising from where she stood.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Snicka mused into his microphone, “Damned souls and sinners! Allow me to introduce you to someone I consider my little sister! In life, she was a teenage girl who was on her way to the top of the music industry! In Hell, she’s ready to show off her talent and reclaim her spot at the top. Put your filthy hands together for Bailara!”

Baila turns her back to the crowd as Snicka changed the music, her shadow moving in front of her. The shadow spreads out into four different parts then lifts into Baila’s silhouette, dancing while she bounced her heel to the beat. She quickly turns to the crowd then starts to sing, slowly squatting down then rotating her hips. She slowly raises back up and takes a few strides up the runway, flipping her hair in the air then whipping it back up to reveal her new outfit. She’s wearing a turtleneck bodysuit with hoops rotating around her upper right arm and her lower left arm, red thigh-high stockings on her legs. The bodysuit is also red.

“Holy hell,” Spinel mumbled to himself as he blushed softly, Paris reacting the same way. They’ve never seen Baila smile this much or look like she’s having fun. She was always frowning or scowling at everyone and everything, her attention always locked on her phone. She’s singing with a huge smile on her face, her movement sexual yet graceful. They’d, also, never seen her powers before.

Baila flips her hair and returns to the outfit she wore before, continuing to sing as her shadows danced behind her.

Paris, “She’s really good.”

Spinel, “Why da fuck would she keep all,” he gestures his hands towards her as she changed back into the bodysuit, “dis hidden?!”

Paris clears his throat as he averts his gaze, “I’m… sure she has her reasons. She’ll tell us when she’s ready.”

Baila does one last spin then stops with her back towards the audience, looking over her shoulder as she waved. The entire building erupted with cheering and clapping along with a few thirsty remarks, Baila’s shadows rejoining and returning to her.

~

“Snicka,” Baila mused as she hugged the older, who happily accepted it.

“You put on a juicy-ass show,” he moves back, “as expected of you.”

She chuckles then claps her hands together, “I promise that I’ll pay you back for this!”

Snicka rolls his eyes then takes off his sunglasses, “You don’t have to, Bai-bai.”

“You sure,” Spinel asked. The older of the four nodded as Baila huffed, “He’s always been like this with me,” she explains as she looks at Spinel and Pairs, “No matter how many favors I ask him to do, he won’t let me pay him back. If I didn’t insist on performing, then he would’ve given me his studio for free.”

Snicka grins then puts his sunglasses back on, “I gotta get back to work, but you can head to the studio now!”

Baila, “At least let me perform a few more nights to pay off the cost of it.”

“You don’t have to do that, Bai, but I know I can’t stop you.”

The three watched as Snicka left the dressing room, Paris looking at Baila.

“You sure we can trust him?”

Baila smiles softly, “Snicka’s like the stoner big brother I never had. He was there for me for everything on my journey to stardom and he was there for me my first few weeks in Hell. He’s good people.”

Spinel smirks softly, “If you trust him then we do too.”

Baila grins happily then shows off the keys hanging around her index finger, “Let’s go get the others and move into our new home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paris's eyes are on his tail, he always has the end raised so that he can see
> 
> This is the song Baila was dancing to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ybg88HKZz8I


	5. Chapter 5

“I can drive if you’d like,” Baila says with a warm smile, Ravine slowly turning his gaze to her. She’s back in her hoodie dress, her monocle over her eye. She changed back before she, Spinel, and Paris left the club so no one could recognize her.

The older sinner slowly nodded then handed her the keys to Ol’ Reliable as the other kids happily hopped in the truck. Drako and Spinel in are the back with all the belongings that didn’t break when Ares broke the house, the child soul holding his basketball. Paris is in the backseat of the truck between Penelope and Winnie.

~

Ravine’s bangs slowly rise to reveal his wide eyes as he stepped out of the passenger seat, his gaze on the tall building in front of him. On the front of the building, in big and glowing letters, are the words “Snicka Studios”.

Drako gasped happily, “Holy shit!”

“Come on,” Baila mused as she gripped Ravine’s wrist, “let me give you a grand tour of our new, bigger home!”

~

Baila showed everyone what floor was what. The first floor has a receptionist’s desk with elevators on both sides. The second floor is a large office-like room with pastel paintings of Snicka decorating the walls. The third floor is where the bedrooms and bathrooms are, ten of each. The fourth through six floors are more office-like rooms with paintings of Snicka. The seventh floor is a recording room and the roof is where a large pool and basketball court are.

“Fuck yea,” Drako shouted as he quickly flew on the court, bouncing his ball a few times before sliding his feet on the smooth wood. He grins, “I want a pair of sneakers just so I can hear them squeak on this bitch, and I don’t care if I crease them!”

Spinel cringes, “Bitch, you should always care if yo kicks crease! That’s how you get clowned on foo’!”

Drako, “Whatever! Get over here and play me!”

Ravine slowly walked out of the elevator as Spinel hurries to join the child sinner, Paris walking towards the pool to show Winnie the water. Penelope pushes her lips together then makes her way onto the court, “I… I want to play too!”

The two boys blinked twice then Drako grins, “Okay. You know what you’re doing?”

Penelope nods, “I always watch you two play, so I think I’ll be okay.”

Ravine looks around once more before turning to Baila, “How did you get this?”

She puts a hand on her hip, “My old producer owns this building and he doesn’t use it anymore. I called him up and told him about what happened to our house and he offered this place to us for free. Snicka’s a good guy so we can trust him.”

Ravine, “Why?”

Paris dips Winnie’s toes in the water, “You’ve taken care of us all this time and we’ve never done anything for you.”

Spinel tries to get the ball from Penelope, “Baila came up with da plan, but we helped out. Girl got some pipes on ‘er.”

Baila smiles nervously, “I know you didn’t want us living in the core of the city, but this was the only thing I could come up with. I hope-.”

Ravine, “The reason I take in kids is because I couldn’t have any of my own when I was alive.”

All movement stops, Baila smile dropping as her eye widened. Ravine’s never talked about how he ended up in Hell or his life before he died.

The older of the group walks towards one of the lawn chairs placed along the side of the pool, the children quickly moving closer to hear what their caretaker was going to say. Ravine smiles sadly as his hair falls and he touches where his womb would be, “When I was alive, I took on mercenary jobs with Ares. It didn’t matter what it was or how many died, if we got paid then we were fine with whatever came our way. I wanted children; I wanted to raise someone the way I wished I were. I wanted to protect someone other than myself like my older brother did for me; I wanted to be someone’s parent.” His smile falls, “No matter what woman I got with, I couldn’t get it up.”

Penelope, Winnie, and Drako tilt their heads in confusion. Paris looked at them and smiles nervously, “I’ll… tell you what that means later.”

Ravine, “And I’d thought about adoption, but I lost my identity to do my job more effectively and I didn’t want to put a child’s life in danger. At least with a mother, I could visit in secret and they’d be safe.” Clear tears started to fall from under his bangs, “My emotions got the better of me… and I ended up telling Ares the only thing I wanted. He told me that he could help and I thought if it was with him then maybe… by some miracle… but then,” his voice gets murderous, “he pushed me into the river behind our base… and watched me drown knowing damn well I couldn’t swim. I let my guard down and got fucked over.”

Spinel and Baila looked at each other then back at Ravine as the older soul clenched his fists and his tears turned red, “My body is like this to mock me of my life’s failures; my inability to bear children. I always questioned why I was born a man; why I was cursed with the desire to give life to another and raise them.”

Winnie makes a noise then touches Ravine’s knuckles, “Ravi,” she mused, Ravine slowly looking at her. Paris grins nervously, “I sort of taught her your name and I wanted to make it a surprise.”

The older demon stays silent for a second then smiles softly, taking the baby from the teen.

“You’ve grown up so much from the time I took you in,” he mused as he cuddles with the baby, laying down on the lawn chair.

Baila averts her gaze, “I… I was killed by my ex-boyfriend.” Paris looks at her as she continues, “He wanted me to be his trophy wife and didn’t like the fact that my career was growing bigger and faster than his. When he told me what he really wanted, I refused, and he pulled a knife on me. I swore that I would keep my talents hidden since that’s how I met him, but I think I’m okay now.”

Spinel leans back on his hands, “I got shot an’ broke my spine protectin’ a friend. We were in a gang together.”

Paris, “I got mixed up with some shady people thanks to my older sisters and got my mouth fucked up. I bled to death.”

Drako, “I don’t know if I’m remembering this right, but… I think I was in a plane accident.”

Penelope, “I don’t remember anything.”

Ravine, “Which means you died while suffering brain damage or something else. Winnie must’ve died at birth because I found her laying on her back and flailing her legs around while crying.”

Spinel sighed, “Our deaths might not’ve been as dramatic as yours, OMR, but it brought us together so it must mean somethin’.”

Baila nods then pulled out her phone, “Ack! I gotta go! I told Snicka I’d put on a show today!”

“C-can I come,” Paris asked as Baila hurried towards the elevator. She looks back at him as the doors opened, “If you are then hurry up! We’re going to be late!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I won't have Penelope remember how she died, I'll tell you here in the notes. She suffered a severe head injury that put her in a coma at a young age. After a handful of months passed by, her mothers decided to pull the plug and plan her funeral. She was unconscious when he fell to Hell and was still unconscious when OMR found her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about how many chapters this should have and I'm stuck between 15 or 19
> 
> Also.... 7 KUDOS?!?!??!? I WASN'T EXPECTING THAT MUCH, BUT THANK YOU FOR LEAVING THEM TTwTT

Paris and Spinel said that they’d watch the children so Ravine’s at a bar.

“It’s a bit lonely,” he mumbles to himself as he takes another sip of his gin and juice, letting out a tired sigh. He hasn’t had any alone time since he was alive.

He swirls his drink to move the ice around, “I should be happy to have some time to myself, but I’m a bit anxious. Maybe I should call and check up on things.”

Ravine takes another sip of his drink. Meanwhile, Paris has teamed up with the kids in a pillow fight against Spinel.

“You fuckers ain’t got nothin’ on me,” Spinel shouts as he quickly threw pillows. Drako dodged in the air while Penelope hid behind the pillow fort she built, Paris and Winnie on the ground. Paris dodges another pillow then squats next to the toddler, “Ready, Winnie?”

She nods with a grunt then touches the pillow the older sinner is holding, concentrating all her attention on it. She makes a noise then throws her hands in the air, the pillow disappearing then reappearing above Spinel. He slowly looks up as the floating pillow multiplied, “What the fuc-,” the pillows plummet, burying Spinel beneath them.

Ravine groans, “I wonder what they’re up to… kids.”

“Oh-ho! I wasn’t expecting to see you in the city!”

Ravine tightens his grip on his glass then looks to the demon standing next to him, “Ares,” he said with venom clinging to his voice. The taller sinner grinned, “Yo! So, do you have an answer? It’s yes, right?”

“What do you think,” the shorter asks before tossing his head back, “Another,” he says as he munched on the ice. Ares’s grin softened, “Good. I got in contact with one of Valentino’s bitches and he’s currently living with Alastor. They’re staying at the place called the Hazbin Hotel.”

Ravine, “If you know all that then why don’t you go there yourself?”

Ares huffs, “Because I need back up! Alastor’s the Radio Demon, one of the strongest souls in Hell!”

Ravine lifts his refilled glass, “So are you.”

Ares’s expression gets sinister, “And you too, though you do an excellent job at hiding your strength.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” the shorter says as he tosses his drink back, “Another.”

Ares, “The hotel isn’t far from here, so tomorrow we’ll meet at the front door then kick it down!”

Ravine hums as he tosses his drink back again. He sighs, “I’m not drunk enough for this shit.”

“Oh-ho! You weren’t much of a drinker in life! What’s with the change?”

“You.”

~

Ares slowly smirks as Ravine puts his hands on his hips, the two standing at the entranceway to the Hazbin Hotel. It’s the next day.

“I haven’t been this excited since I killed you,” Ares mused before kicking the door open, “Alastor!”

Instead of the Radio Demon, Ares’s gaze is greeted by a spear.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Ares smirks as he puts his boot down, “I’m going to ask you the same thing, bitch.”

Ravine rolls his eyes then moves between the two, “Please forgive this asshole for his rude entrance. My name’s Ravine and he’s Ares. We’re looking for Alastor.”

“What is it, Vaggie,” another demon asked as they hurried to the entranceway, Ravine blinking twice while Ares grinned.

“Princess Charlie,” Ares mused as he pushed Vaggie to the side, “you must know where that radio fucker is!”

Charlie blinks twice as she leaned back while Ares leaned forward, “Um… you mean Alastor.”

“The fuck’s goin’ on out here? I was in the middle a poofin’ my fluff!”

Ravine recomposes himself then walked forward to pull Ares away from the princess of Hell, “My name is Ravine, and this is Ares and we’re here for-.”

“Alastor,” Ares snarled as he watched the radio demon appear from behind the group. He smiles politely, “Hel-,” he lifts his microphone to create a shield to block Ares’s punch, “lo and welcome to the Hazbin Hotel! How can we be of service?”

“I’m here to put you out of service,” Ares spat as he continued to punch the shield.

“So,” the spider-like demon looks at Ravine, “you said your name was River, baby mama?”

Ravine, “No it-.” His face turns red, “B-baby mama?!”

“It’s just a little nickname. I’m Angel Dust, the porn star.”

Charlie steps forward, “You seem to already know me and that’s Vaggie.”

Vaggie, “What the hell do you want with the radio demon?”

Ravine lifts a hand, “It’s not me it’s,” he points, “him.”

“This is pissing me the fuck off,” Ares states before headbutting through Alastor’s forcefield.

“Feminine fellow standing next to Angel,” Alastor says as he dodged punches with ease, “could you please inform me of this man’s reasoning for his assault?”

Ravine sighs, “He wants to put some more fear on his name or something like that. Please forgive him.”

“I don’t need forgiveness,” Ares spat before jumping back then lifting his knee, “I need power!” he blinks twice when his boot hits Alastor’s mic instead of the floor, stumbling back a bit when the radio demon straightens himself.

“My friend, if it’s a fight you want then let’s handle this outside! This hotel has been damaged enough.”

Ares grinned, “Fine by me!”

~

“You know,” Alastor lifts his chin as he tilted his head to the side, “if it’s power you want then I could happily offer it to you… through a deal, of course.”

Ares grinned wickedly, “Fuck you and your deals! Violence is the only way to get shit done down here!”

“My brain,” Ravine groaned as Ares charged at Alastor. Angel looks at him, “What’s your deal with that guy, anyway?”

Ravine huffs, “He killed me, and now he’s forcing me to work with him, the asshole. I don’t know why he doesn’t do this himself.”

The taller demon hummed as he looked the shorter up and down slowly, “You know… I was gonna hang out with a gal friend of mine before you two showed up.” He smirks, “Wanna join me? I’m sure mista brute over there won’t mind if you’re gone for a few minutes.”

“I don’t give a shit about what he does and doesn’t mind. Fine,” Ravine followed Angel as he started to walk, “I have a few more minutes to spare before I have to get home.”

Vaggie’s eyes move from the fight to Angel Dust, “Where are you going?”

“To see a friend. We’re not gonna blow up anything this time… maybe. Besides,” Angel huffs, “the last time I came back here from a fight, Nifty got pissed about how dirty I got… there wasn’t even that much fuckin’ dirt on me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Alastor's powers, in terms of combat, were revealed so the shield thing was a wild guess of what I thought he could do... sorry...
> 
> If the Wikia says anything then I'll go have a look TTwTT


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end this in six more chapters, don't know yet. Also... TEN-FUCKING-KUDOS?!?!?!?!? I AM BIG HAPPY, THANK YOU THANK YOU THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!  
> TTuTT

Angel Dust puts a hand on his hip as he looked around, Ravine crossing his arms as he did the same. The taller sinner lifts a hand to the side of his mouth, “Yo, Cherri! You still blowin’ up shit up there?!”

“Nah,” a head peeps out from over the edge of the building, “I just finished a few minutes ago! Who’s the baby mama next to you, Anggie?”

“Baby mama,” Ravine mumbled as he blushed, Cherri jumping from off the roof. She lands then walks towards the other two demons, “This is Ravine,” Angel said as she got closer, “He’s our plus one, sugar tits.”

She smirks, “Good!”

Ravine’s blush calms down, “What are you two planning to do?”

The taller of the two sighed, “Because I promised those broads that I’d behave, we’re going to a club to drink our boredom away.”

Cherri, “We needed one more sinner just for the hell of it.”

Angel grins, “Ha! You said hell!”

The two laughed happily as they started to walk, Ravine huffing before following them.

~

“Oh,” Baila mused as she watched Ravine and two more souls walk through the entrance. She hops off the stage then makes her way towards him, “OMR! What brings you here?”

“I’m hanging out with those two,” the older sinner explained, “This is Angel Dust and Cherri-. What are you wearing?”

Baila blinks twice then looks down, “Oh this? It’s just my performance get-up, I wear a different outfit each show! Ah! Let me introduce you to Snicka while you’re here!”

Before anyone could move, the door to the club open as a young man walked through them. The sinner was handsome like an actor and looked around Baila’s age.

He smiles warmly when he sees Baila, her reaction the opposite. Her eye is wide with fear and shock, rage soon replacing it. Ravine takes a cautious step back as Baila’s entire body, including clothes, turn pitch black. Her eye is now completely white and glowing, same for the inside of her mouth. Her shadow splits into her four silhouettes that turn into giant heads, slowly floating behind her.

Everyone that was around Baila quickly moves back, the young soul that was walking towards her stopping. Snicka takes his hands off his turntable, jumping back when it starts to play by itself.

“You walk in here,” Baila sings as she slowly walks towards him, “like it is okay. You approach me like we’re still cool. Boy, oh-oh-oh-oh, let me tell you one thing. I won’t let you play me for a fool again.”

“Oh-oh-oh-oh,” the rotating heads sang, “what is this feeling? Is this what you felt when you stabbed and killed me? Oh-oh-oh-oh, what is this feeling? Is this what you felt while you watched me bleed out.”

The young sinner slowly took steps back as Baila continued to sing, the club disappearing around them as the song ended.

“Wh-what the fuck,” he shouted as he quickly looked around the blank area, trying to find a place to run to. As Baila and her heads started to sing scales, he quickly looked at her nervously.

“Baila, baby! We were young and stupid when we were alive; teens with a big dream, some might say! Hell, we’re still dumb and young in Hell! You don’t want to kill me, do you?!”

Baila’s now on the Eb-major scale, the floating heads behind her growing larger as she moves on to F then Ab. As she did the G-major scale that large heads surround the other sinner, their single glowing eyes locked onto him. There’s a pause of silence before Baila and the heads hit the high note, the demon screaming in fear as lights began to flash and the area began to tremble and shake.

~

“Where did she go,” Ravine frantically asked Snicka, the DJ sighing as he took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes.

“I don’t know,” he answered, Cherri whistling. She looks to where Baila and the other sinner were, “That was the creepiest shit I’ve seen since I’ve been down here.”

“Same,” Angel Dust said, “I wonder what happens after she teleports you away.”

It’s then Baila returned with the other soul, her body still pitch black. The heads move from around the young sinner to reveal him balled up on the ground and mentally broken, foam fountaining from his mouth as he looked around frantically.

Angel hissed, “Jesus Christ, the fuck did she do to him?”

The demon looked around a few more times before quickly getting up and running away, Baila watching as her shadow returned and her body reverted back. She stumbled, shaking her head before she looked to Ravine and Snicka.

“Where did everyone go,” she asked as she walked towards the two, Angel Dust and Cherri moving to the side cautiously.

“Mr. Snicka closed things down after you teleported that young man somewhere,” Ravine explained as he walked towards her. He inspects Baila for wounds, “Was he the one that killed you?”

The younger pushes her lips together then nods, “Yes,” she said softly. Snicka sighs, “Take her home for now. Baila,” he looks at her, “you don’t have to come here and perform for a while.” He turns to Angel and Cherri, “Sorry girls, the club’s closed for the day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the full lyrics to the song Baila sung (I wrote them myself. It's a little different from what I put because I mixed so Ravine could sing it too). The song is called "This Feeling"
> 
> You walk in here like it is okay  
> You approach me like we are cool again  
> Boy-oo, let me tell you one thing  
> I won’t let you play for a fool again
> 
> (O~oh-oo  
> What is this feeling  
> Is this what you felt while you watched me bleed and drown  
> O~oh-oo  
> Oh, this feeling  
> Is this what you felt when you killed me)
> 
> You, I knew your feelings  
> I let you rant and rave everything to me  
> O~oh-oo (oh-oo)  
> What made you do it  
> What was it for fame or for more mo(mo)ney
> 
> (O~oh-oo  
> What is this feeling  
> Is this what you felt while you watched me bleed and drown  
> O~oh-oo  
> Oh, this feeling  
> Is this what you felt when you killed me)
> 
> What made you think that would forgive you  
> I still remember all the things you said  
> I want to tell you just one more thing  
> Baila(ra): I’m not a trophy wife for anybody  
> Ravine: I never needed you to help me start things right
> 
> (O~oh-oo  
> What is this feeling  
> Is this what you felt while you watched me bleed and drown  
> O~oh-oo  
> Oh, this feeling  
> Is this what you felt when you killed me)


	8. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This flashback takes place a few days after Ravine died; before he started taking in kids

Ravine steps onto the outskirts of the city, taking off his sunglasses as a gust of wind started to blow. As expected, the place is completely abandoned minus the run-down house and garage. Inside the garage is an old white truck.

Ravine looks behind him before walking towards the house, a tumbleweed passing by behind him. He hesitates before knocking on the door, quickly moving his hand back when he saw the door opened as he knocked. He looks to his left then his right before using his foot to slowly open the door, his heeled boots clicking against the wooden floor.

“Bigger on the inside then it is on the outside,” he mumbled as he walked through the building.

“This place needs a little TLC, but,” he crosses his arms, “I can make this work.”

Ravine rolls up the sleeves of his wool jacket then pulls all his hair up in a high ponytail, creating a hairband made of water.

~

Ravine jumps up as the ground shook beneath him, throwing his blankets off his legs as he quickly looked around. When the ground shook again, he quickly got out of bed and ran outside, his eyes widening at what he sees. A giant creature, made of red water, slowly made its way towards the start of the outskirts.

“What the fuck?” Ravine touches his cheeks then between his eyebrows, feeling his tears.

“Shit,” he quickly runs to the garage, “I must’ve made that in my sleep!”

He grabs some rope then hurries towards the slow-moving water creature, sliding his hand down the rope before throwing it. The thick string wraps around the tall creature without going through it, Ravine pulling back as the water giant tried to continue forward. Ravine tightens his grip, “Pop like a bubble and die,” he shouts before pulling back, his eyes widening as he gasped. It didn’t pop, the rope went right through.

“Damn it all!”

He runs in front of the water giant, “Looking at you is like looking in the fucking mirror,” Ravine shouted, causing the creature to stop moving. The two glared at each other as Ravine continued to shout, “All you do is remind me of the reason I died; that’s the only fucking thing you’re good for! You’re just a God damn reminder that I’m a man and I can’t have children! You’re a reminder that I’m weak to the only thing I desire!”

The water giant gurgled as it puffed up, Ravine not noticing.

“Why can’t you let me forget and live my life in Hell in peace?! Why must you show up and ruin everything for me?! I-!” Ravine’s eyes widen as the creature burst into rain, his arms falling limply as he got drenched by the red water. He falls on his knees then lets out a loud wail, his red tears turning clear. He leans forward to press his forehead against the ground as he cried, his fists clenched in front of him.

~

Ravine closed the door to the old white truck then turned his attention to the alleyway across from him.

“L-let me go,” a child soul pleads as he tried to free his wrists from the larger soul’s grasp. The older smirked sinisterly, “You need a place to stay, don’t you? Why not have some fun with me?”

“Hey.”

The two looked to the start of the alley, Ravine standing there with his hands in his pockets.

“Who the fuck are you,” the older sinner asked with a bored expression, the child starting to squirm again. Ravine lowered his chin then quickly took a hand out of his pocket and flicked it at the taller, a water bubble soon appearing around his head and lifting him in the air. Ravine walks towards the child as the pedophile tried to free himself, “Are you alright?”

The child nodded frantically, “Th… thank you.”

Ravine smiles softly, “Your clothes are ripped; I can buy you some new ones.”

The younger blinked twice, “Really?”

~

The younger sinner accepts the mug he’s offered, looking around the living room he’s sitting in. After getting him new clothes, Ravine brought him to his home in the outskirts.

He watches Ravine as he sat down, “You aren’t… into kids are you?”

Ravine laughed, “No, and I’ll happily murder anyone that is. What’s your name, honey?”

The child blushed, “… Honey… is my name.”

Ravine, “Oh. How old are you, Honey?”

“Twelve. Your very nice, Ravine. I can’t believe you’re in Hell.”

The older sighed with a soft smile, “I’m nice to children, not adults.” He stands up, “You can stay here until you’re ready for reincarnation, but I won’t pressure you to stay.”

Honey pushed his lips together as he looked at the mug in his hands. He lets out a breath through his nose before looking up again, “There are other kids in Hell that are being hurt and raped in the city! If you can save me then can you save them?”

Ravine blinked, “I could try, but I’m not very strong.”

Honey grinned, “I think you’re pretty strong, and cool too! You put a bubble around that guy’s head like ‘woosh’!”

The older soul laughed softly as the younger started to act out what Ravine did earlier, smiling softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravine was in his late 20s when he died  
> Ares was in his early 30s when he died  
> Baila was about to turn 17 when she died  
> Spinel just turned 16 when he died  
> Paris was about to turn 18 when he died  
> Penelope was 7 when she died  
> Drako was 10 when he died  
> Winnie died at birth and grows up in Hell  
> Honey was 12 when he died


	9. Chapter 9

Ravine flinched as the door to his room burst open, slowly looking behind him.

“Sexy,” Ares mused. The shorter’s only in his rainy-day boxers.

Ravine rolls his eyes as the taller spoke, “I was looking for you after I grew tired of looking at Alastor. Where did you run off to?”

Ravine, “That’s none of your-.”

Ares, “This is a very nice place your kids got you.”

The taller sinner leaned back after the shorter marched towards him, lifting his hands. Ravine, “I swear to God, Satan, and everything in between if you damage anything in here, even if it’s a cup you knocked over-.”

“Relax.” Ares mused, “Though I love seeing you pissed off, I was just complimenting your new home as a guest.”

Ravine looked the other soul up and down before turning and walking away, “Angel Dust took me somewhere with a friend of his. Is that all you came here for?”

“Nah!” Ares grinned innocently, “I came here to play with the kids!”

Ravine blinked twice, “Huh?”

~

“Huh,” Ravine mused as Drako ran past him while he dribbled the ball, passing it to Spinel before Ares had the chance to steal it. Winnie’s sitting in the shallow end of the pool with Penelope, Paris swimming a few laps on the deep end.

Baila walks towards Ravine, “OMR, are you okay? Your hair’s sticking up.”

The older points at the court, “How come Spinel and Drako are playing with Ares so easily. They saw him destroy our old house, didn’t they?”

“We did,” Drako answered as he tried to keep Ares from Spinel, “but if we win this game then Ares promised to rebuild our house.”

“Yeah,” Spinel chimed as he shot the ball, “I was a bit skeptical, but he seemed serious ‘bout it. ‘sides,” he looks at Ravine, “you can remind ‘im of what he promised OMR! You kicked his ass last time y’all fought.”

The water sinner slowly blinked as his bangs fell, a look of confusion on his face as Baila walked to join Penelope and Winnie.

~

“I lost.” Ares huffed as he leaned on the railing next to Ravine, “I suppose I could get started tomorrow after I find Valentino and fuck him up a bit.”

The two souls are the only ones on the roof, Paris put the younger souls to bed while Baila and Spinel played video games.

Ravine moves the cigarette hold from between his lips, “… Why did you make that promise? What do you hope to gain from getting my children to trust you?”

Ares thought for a moment then shrugged, “I honestly have no clue, Ravine. Shame that kids like them get sent to Hell because they didn’t live long enough to be judged. At least they get to reincarnate peacefully.”

The shorter hummed, looking to the city below them. Ares, “You think that mommy-body of yours came with an actual womb?”

Ravine, “Wouldn’t know.”

The shorter sinner blinked twice then quickly turned around, gasping as a breeze picked up and his cigarette hold fell from his hand. Ares has him pinned against the railing, a calm expression on his face.

“Would you like to find out,” he asked in a seductive voice, “you still want to experience pregnancy, right?”

Ravine was about to blush, but an image of his past flashed in his mind. This is the same position he was in before Ares pushed him in the river.

“No,” Ravine quickly pushed the taller away, picking up his cigarette holder as he hurriedly made his way towards the elevator. Ares huffed, “I was joking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I'm debating if I should have Ares tell Alastor about Ravine's desires because two things will end up happening. The first thing is a deal and the next thing would involve Alastor getting sexual and I only add OC in a story to help it move along with things like getting sexual with a canon character happening so I don't know.
> 
> I don't ship Ravine with Alastor and I'm not too confident when it comes to paring canon characters with my OCs due to the backlash I could get... I'm already nervous about writing this. I don't know, man... and thank you two the 11 people who left kudos, it really means a lot to me TTwTT


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been eons, my bois
> 
> TTwTT I'm in college

Baila groaned as she opened the door to Ravine’s room, “OMR! I need help!”

The older sinner looks to the younger, “What do you need help with? Can’t it wait until after I change Winnie?”

Baila walks into the room, “Spinel and I used the recording room and made a song together. We don’t know if we want to ask Snicka to publish it yet. We did decide to make a music video, just in case.”

Ravine picks up the almost toddler sinner, “So, you need my help setting things up?”

Baila shakes her head, “I need your help coming up with dance moves. We plan on using the dance studio as the set.”

The older makes a worried noise, “Well… I’m not a very good dancer, but I can try and help.”

~

Ares hummed as he was held in the air by Alastor’s tentacle, the radio demon noticing that the other sinner was lost in thought.

“Perhaps we should fight another day,” he suggests as the tentacle slowly lowered Ares to the ground. Ares huffs, “I’m just thinking. Ravine’s got a hot-mommy body in Hell because he couldn’t have kids. I wonder if it came with a womb, despite him being a guy.”

Alastor raised a curious eyebrow, “What made this thought come up?”

Ares smirks, “I made a joke about it yesterday.” He sighs, “I’m the one who killed Ravine so I guess I can understand why he wouldn’t want to test it out with me… maybe I could tie him down.”

Alastor, “That would do more harm than help. Perhaps Ravine has a family member down here that could help? They could tell you Ravine’s type.”

“Family… ah! Ravine’s got an older brother down here!” Ares starts to walk off, “I wonder if he lives somewhere nearby.”

~

“I haven’t visited Leo in a long time,” Ares mused as he walked up the stairs of the apartment, “I wonder if he’s changed his room from the last time I was here.”

He goes to the fifth floor then walks down the hallway, stopping in front of the last door on the right. He looks it up and down before turning the knob, “Idiot leaves the shit unlocked… as usual.”

He walks inside the dimly lit room and steps on the plastic-covered floor, paintings hanging from the ceiling or resting against the wall. There’s an unfinished painting on an easel on the far side of the room.

  
Ares walks towards the couch underneath the closed window then looks at the sleeping soul on it, a soft smirk stretching on his face before he lifted his boot.

“Oi.” He lightly kicks the sinner’s ass, “What’s your brother’s type? Wake up, Leo!”

The sleeping sinner groaned before sitting up, his pink-red locks covering his eyes like Ravine’s bangs. Unlike Ravine, Leo has a light pink streak on the left side of his bangs.

He’s wearing black sweatpants with hot pink lines on the pockets, a black tank top for the shirt.

“If you want to know Ravi’s type then go ask him yourself,” the sinner yawned, standing up from the couch. Ares huffs, “Do you really think he’d tell me? Come on, Le, you’re the only one I can ask! You’re his older brother!”

“That doesn’t mean I know what my little brother likes and doesn’t like,” the older sinner said as he picked up the top to a plastic container, different colors of paint on the top. The younger sinner watched the older as he picked up a paintbrush, “He lived with you his first few weeks in Hell, right?

Leo, “And he told me that you killed him.”

Ares huffs, “That’s in the past! I want to know if he has a womb, so tell me his type! I know it’s not women.”

Leo slowly looks behind him, “Why do you suddenly care about Ravine when you were so eager for him to die?” he turns back to his unfinished painting, “His new body unlock some hidden feelings within you?”

The taller scoffs, “Fuck no,” he says with a smirk, a huge gust of wind picking up out of nowhere as Leo started to paint. Ares looks around, “You’re painting a field of flowers this time around?”

“I find flowers very relaxing,” the shorter answers, “Hell doesn’t have any plants.”

Ares rolled his eyes then sighed, “Well, I’m fucking bored.” He turns towards the door, the grass rustling under his feet as a train chugged by.

~

“Aye,” Snicka mused as he listened to Baila and Spinel’s song, the skeleton sinner sitting next to him.

“You really think dat we could do somethin’ wit’ dis?”

The older soul nodded vigorously, “Hell yeah! Your aggressive rap combined with Baila’s singing with make you both a lot of money! Though, he pauses the music, “publishing this could gain the attention of some very strong demons. You could be putting yourselves and your family in danger.”

Spinel sighs, “Figures; it’s always mothafuckin’ somethin’.”

Snicka smirked, “I could blast it at my club though, I don’t get high-ranked sinners so it should be safe. Where’s Baila?”

Spinel points at the ceiling, “She tryin’ to come up wit’ da choreography for our music video. I plan on pacin’ around, but she wanna dance.”

Snicka grins, “It what she does best! Besides singing of course.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://killa-queen-squad.tumblr.com/post/635341098452238336/hazbin-hotel-ocs-1
> 
> The designs of OMR and the bunch have changed from when the old version of this story came out up until now. You can check them out if you'd like ^.^
> 
> Also, sorry it took me so long to get this out!

Alastor raised a curious eyebrow as he easily dodged Ares’s attacks. The blonde-haired sinner seemed distracted even though his fists were directed perfectly.

“You seem preoccupied with something, my friend.”

Ares groaned as he crossed his arms, “I asked him if he got a womb with his mommy body, and he said that he didn’t know. Hey,” he looks at the radio demon, “You think you could make a deal with Ravi; help him have a kid or two.”

Alastor hummed, “A deal like that might be… difficult to fulfill. I would like to discuss things with your friend first.”

~

Ravine smiled softly as he watched Winnie take her first few steps, Baila recording on her phone while the others cheered her on. The toddler sinner makes a noise as she regained her balance, laughing happily as she gets scooped in the air by Paris.

“Good job, kiddo.” He mused as he hugged her tightly. Spinel grinned, “She learned to talk about she could walk.”

“Yay,” Winnie shouted as loudly as she could, Penelope and Drako running past the room. Ravine’s smile grew, “It’s amazing how much she’s grown since I first took her in. I-.” he looks to his pocket then pulls out his phone, looking at the text sent to him.

“What does he want,” the eldest sinner of the group mumbled as he read the message, rolling his eyes behind his bangs as he put his phone away. He turns towards the door, “I’ll be back. Baila and Paris are in charge while I’m gone.”

The teens watched as their caretaker left the room Spinel skipping off to find the children while Paris put Winnie down.

“So,” he moves his tail to look at Baila, “what were looking at on your phone before our old house was destroyed?”

The cyclops demon blinked twice before smiling sadly, “I was looking at all of the news about me from when I was alive. The reviews from my performances, all the talk shows I went on, sports I sang the national anthem for, that one Super Bowl performance I had… the news about me and my ex.”

“That’s the only thing you’d look at? No wonder you were so distant from us.”

Baila sits next to Winnie, “I don’t know what made me believe in my talent again, besides the fact that we needed a new place to live, but I’m glad that I’m singing and dancing again. I really missed it.”

Paris smiles softly then sits next to her, the two watching Winnie as she crawled forward. He blushes softly, “I’m glad you started performing again too. You look really happy when singing.”

~

“Why did you call me here,” Ravine asked rudely as he put his hands on his hips, Ares standing in front of him. The taller smirks, “Alastor and I were talking, and I believe I’ve discovered a way to get you kids… or see if you _can_ have kids.”

The water demon slowly started to sneer then looked between the other two in front of him, “What are you trying to say?”

Alastor steps forward, “Your dear friend, here, told me about your desire.” His radio voice stops, “With the shake of my hand, you can have all the children you desire.”

“What,” Ravine asked slowly taking a cautious step back. Ares cups the back of his neck, “I hate asking for something like this from this guy, but I figured this would make up for me killing you. You want _your own_ kids, right?”

The water sinner’s breathing slowly speeds up as the words Alastor and Ares said run laps around his mind, his gaze slowly moving to Alastor’s hand. His breath gets unstable as his fingers began to quiver, red water waterfalling from under his bangs. His mind flooded with different opinions of the situation. Some voices screamed to accept the deal while others shouted against it.

“Why are you think about this,” Ares asked with irritation in his voice, “Just say yes. This is what you wanted, right?”

Ravine quickly inhales through his nose then turns and runs off as fast as he could, not looking back. As soon as he was far enough from the hotel, he stops running then lifts his bangs from over his eyes.

  
“Ares is right, so why didn’t I shake his hand? Why was I overthinking this?”

The damned soul’s red tears turn clear as he gripped his bangs.

“Why did I run away when I could have the thing that I wanted?”

~

Paris and Baila blink twice after opening the door, their eyes locked on Spinel and Snicka who were staring back. Baila clears her throat, “Well… this is very awkward,” she touches Paris’s shoulder, “Let’s leave them be.”

Spinel scoffs, “We ain’t doin’ nothin’!”

Snicka huffed, “They saw us kissing, Spine.” He stands up, “No point in trying to hide it.”

The skeleton demon huffed, “I was tryin’ to bone too. God damn it.”


	12. Chapter 12

Ares huffs as wiped his forehead, “Done.” He turns around as a truck parked, “Welcome back to the outskirts.”

“Hell yeah, our old house is back,” Drako cheered as he flew towards it, Penelope quickly getting out of the truck to follow him.

“Looks bigger,” Spinel mused, “You did a hell of a job, Ares.”

The older demon shrugged, “What can I say? I am to please.”

“Lies,” Ravine stated as he puts Winnie on the ground, Paris walking with her to the house. Ares huffed, “It’s not a lie.”

“Yes, it is.” the water demon puts his hands on his hips, “You’d rather please yourself before you please someone else.” He starts to sneer, “Kind of like how you went to Alastor asked him to do something personal without my permission. What the fuck do you hope to gain from that?”

Ares shrug, “I was trying to help you out, see if you could get pregnant.”

Ravine rolled his eyes then walked past the powerful demon, “Thank you for rebuilding my house. I hope we never see each other again.”

The taller sinner huffed as he watched the shorter walked into the doorway. Ravine stops, “But seriously,” he looks over his shoulder, “Thank you for doing this.”

He turns his head and continues to make his way inside, Ares blinking slowly. When Ravine thanked him, he had a soft smile on his face and one of his eyes was visible.

~

It’s been a couple of weeks since Ravine and the children moved back into their old-new house.

“Are you sure you want to do this, OMR?” Baila asked as she stretched a hairband, the older sinner sitting on the stool in front of her.

“I’ve hidden my eyes since I’ve been in Hell. I think showing them will make be seem more welcoming to children.”

“You’re going into the city with Paris to find more kids, right? The gang and I will straight up around here while you two are gone.”

“Thank you,” Ravine says as his bangs get lifted then tied back, slowly opening his eyes. He stands up, “We’ll be back as soon as we can. If Ares comes by then tell him I’m in Imp City.”

~

Paris pushes his sunglasses up his nose as Ravine walks next to him, putting a seal on his truck before the two begin to walk. The older demon’s wearing his usual jacket, but with long sleeves and longer sides. The younger demon’s wearing a wool jacket.

“I’ve never been to Imp City,” the eye-lacking teen says, “Do you really think kids would be here?”

“There are children all over Hell.” Ravine pulls his jacket forward, “I plan on checking all the cities, even the cannibal one.”

It’s then the two turn the corner into an alleyway where two children hug each other. From the looks of it, they’re twins. One had black hair and white skin while the other has white hair and black skin. Both their eyes are an icy blue color and their rags are ripped and torn, covered in dirt.

Before Ravine could speak, another child sinner quickly moves to protect the twins. His short hair is black on one side and white on the other, his eyes the same shade of blue as the girls. His skin is mostly black with white markings going up his arms and legs.

“Who the fuck are you two?”

Ravine smiles softly, “My name is Old Man Ravine and this is Paris, one of my many problem children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this chapter was rushed, but... meh.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading and leaving kudos. It means a lot to me that some of you enjoy the story of my OCs. I get really nervous when I publish things like this so it made me feel better seeing how you all responded.
> 
> Thank you all.


End file.
